Rainbow Sherbet
by BJ-Noteworthy
Summary: In which girlfriends Pearl and Amethyst stop for a quick, sweet little ice cream date (Human AU!)


"Pearl." Amethyst nudged the girl with her elbow, jolting her awake. Pearl looked around, suddenly remembering where she was. She was in the passenger seat of Amethyst's car, as they had gone off for a drive through the countryside. Watching all the trees and rivers blur by must have made her doze off. She lazily rubbed at her eyes, this was a much better wake-up call than what she was used to. She was thankful Amethyst hadn't blasted the radio and sent Pearl flying out of her seat.

"Where are we?" Pearl mumbled.

Amethyst pointed ahead to a nearby shop, "We're getting ice cream." she said.

Pearl stretched her arms above her head, and spread out her knees as far as she could in the confined space.

"Alright." She agreed with a yawn.

Pearl leaned her head against the window, watching Amethyst pull up to the ice cream shop. She closed her eyes for a few seconds. Only to be rudely re-awakened with obnoxiously loud honking.

"We're here!" Amethyst said gleefully.

"Yeah," Pearl grumbled, "Thanks."

As Pearl escaped from the car, her hand went to her back pocket, "Oh, Amethyst I don't have-"

"Pearl, I got you, don't worry about it." Amethyst flashed her wallet and a charming smile.

"Oh." Pearl said, "Well, I can pay you back later if-"

Amethyst snickered, holding the door open for Pearl, "I'm your girlfriend P, it's what I do."

"Mm, alright" Pearl mumbled, "I suppose you're right."

They walked into the shop, the cool air immediately chilling them. Amethyst took no time to run over to the large menu of flavors. She giggled in anticipation, eyeing all the variety of ice cream. Pearl walked up next to her, so Amethyst just waved a hand.

"You can tell them what you want- whenever- I might be a bit."

"Hmm.." Pearl hummed, leaning her hand on Amethyst's, which was gripping onto the counter of flavors displayed.

Pearl picked something simple, and waited for Amethyst who rambled out her extravagant order. Three different flavors littered with all assortments of candies and syrupy toppings.

The two girls took their orders and sat own, listening to the pop music playing through the shop. Amethyst rambled on to Pearl, telling her what intriguing or bizarre billboards she missed on her nap.

"I'm not kidding," Amethyst laughed, "It just looked like a giant piece of construction paper, and in like, a sharpie marker, it said 'Need A Kidney? Call: blah blah, some random number.'"

Pearl licked cream off her lips, giving Amethyst a serious look, "Well, I hope you didn't take the offer."

Amethyst patted her stomach behind her shirt, "Want to see the sick scar?" she smirked.

Pearl chuckled, nudging Amethyst with her foot underneath the table. "Gross.." she said, still with a giddy smile on her face.

Their quiet laughter settled, and Amethyst leaned on her elbow, chewing at the nearly-empty cone in her hand. She gazed at the girl across from her, studying her face.

"You got a sunburn." Amethyst pointed out.

"Do I really?" Pearl asked putting a hand to her cheek.

"Yeah." Amethyst said, "Either that or watching me eat ice cream must really be a turn-on for you." Amethyst batted her eyes, "Does this waffle cone make you blush, Pearl?" Amethyst teased, licking the side.

"Amethyst," Pearl rolled her eyes, "It's from lying by your car window for too long, you know it is."

"Aww" Amethyst frowned. "Maybe I'll get some tinted windows, specially for you and your car naps."

"I don't-" Pearl sputtered, "I don't always fall asleep in your car."

"You do!" Amethyst said, "I know how confident you are in your insomnia, but I've seen you fall asleep in my car within 5 minutes."

"I'm probably just resting" Pearl mumbled, reluctant to admit how soothing Amethyst's car can be for her.

"Yeah, yeah." Amethyst said sarcastically, giving a cocky smile.

Amethyst leaned across the table, putting her hand on Pearl's, which was holding her own ice cream. "But seriously, your face is like really red." She pushed the ice cream to Pearl's red hot cheek, attempting to simmer it as the cream melted to her face.

"Augh!" Pearl pulled her hand away, "Amethyst," she put a finger to her cheek and grimaced. "Why would you do that?"

"I thought it'd help that burn" She shrugged. "Did it?"

"Uh, no" Pearl said, grabbing for a napkin, "Now my cheek is just cold and sticky."

"Well, here" Amethyst said, stopping Pearl form wiping her face, "Let me help with that."

Amethyst leaned over, pulling Pearl's face down to her own. She held Pearl's chin in her hand, as she placed her mouth on her cheek. Amethyst sucked what ice cream had stuck to Pearl, and gave a swift lick of her tongue for good measure, to make sure nothing was left behind.

"Mm."She said, nibbling her way off Pearl's jaw. "What is that, Coconut?"

"Amethyst!" Pearl laughed nervously, turning around in her seat, darting her eyes around for any passerbys who may have caught sight of the scandalous act. "We're in a public place!"

"Which is why you shouldn't be going around with ice cream dripping off your face, gee Pearl, have some class."

Pearl turned to Amethyst, and huffed with a pout . Her trademark 'pout' used to disguise the smile creeping onto her face.

Amethyst giggled, "Man, it's too bad I can't see that cute blush of yours."

Pearl rolled her eyes at the further teasing. "Amethyst.." She sighed, and eyed her girlfriend. After a few seconds of contemplation, Pearl dabbed her ice cream right onto Amethyst's lips, just as she wasn't paying attention.

Before Amethyst could ask what just happened, Pearl leaned in cautiously, whispering to her.

"Let me take care of that for you" she began by running her lips over Amethyst's, sampling every drip of ice cream. Squeezing her mouth over amethyst's, she closed them around her top lip, and pulled back to lick gently at the corner of her mouth. She sat back, a satisfied smirk on her face, as she rubbed her own lips together.

"Mm, it's actually Pecan , I'd think you'd be able to recognize your sweets."

Amethyst nibbled on her bottom lip, "Well, damn, _that_ was sure sweet."

Pearl gave a small laugh behind her hand, and glanced behind herself, still checking for any stray eyes.

Amethyst snatched the cone from Pearl's hand, "But actually, you're being really slow at eating this, I'm already halfway done with mine."

"Hey!" Pearl slapped Amethyst's wrist, attempting to free the frozen snack from her clutches. "Then, finish your own! Let me take my time."

Amethyst stuck a tongue out at Pearl in rebellion, then stuck it right in the center of Pearl's ice cream.

"Amethyst!" Pearl snatched it from her, "That is gross," And took a napkin to clear the layer of spit indented by Amethyst's tongue.

Amethyst sat back laughing, "Good idea," she said picking up her own cone, "It's not like you have any idea where my tongue's been. What an unsanitary way to eat ice cream."

Pearl scoffed, taking Amethyst by the hand and shoving her cone into her mouth. "Just keep away from my Coconut."

"I thought it was Pecan."

"Whatever."

* * *

A/N:

Hey, yo, so guys... I'm gonna try to start doing writing commissions (for like $5 a piece?).. if you're interested.. message me here or .com

;)


End file.
